


The Traitors

by JannaEnd



Series: Cat!Levi and Other Criminals [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cat Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Erwin keeps suffreing..., Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Multi, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannaEnd/pseuds/JannaEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Erwin and Eren do something they shouldn't, and Levi feels betrayed.</p>
<p>' It took Levi 3 more days to swallow his pride and go back to Eren, but when he did he still felt a bit offended. He was also mad at Erwin, but the blonde wasn’t there, so he couldn’t be an ass with anyone else but their neighbour. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Traitors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :) This is the second part of my Cat Levi AU, so if you want to understand it better, I recommend reading 'The Thief' first. I hope you'll have fun!
> 
> (If it seems to be familiar, it's because I updated it earlier, then deleted it, changed like 10 sentences and now you can have it again. I realized I can't make it better...)

Hange put down her beverage (some cocktail with a weird blue colour) on the counter and wiped her lips.

“Okay, I have to admit I’m surprised.”

“Me too” said Erwin, eyeing the glass of beer in front of him.

“But you were the one who called me” the brown haired woman let out a cheery chuckle.

“That’s exactly what surprises me.”

They were sitting in _The Hole on the Wall_ , a small bar they both knew and liked. It was cosy and clean, soft music filled the air, the bartenders were friendly, and the prices didn’t make you feel dizzy. It was a Wednesday evening, so there were only a handful of customers. Usually Erwin didn’t go drinking apart from the weekend, but he didn’t had to work for the rest or the week, so on his way home he decided to step in. And for some reason he’d called up Hange to join him, and she agreed to come. Erwin couldn’t explain to himself why he picked her, his ex-girlfriend, a crazy scientist. But he didn’t regret it. Yet.

“You look weary. Hard times?” Hange was always observant.

“Ah, no” Erwin dismissed it with a wave of his hand, but then let out a sigh. “Well, kind of. It’s not so bad, just…” he shrugged. The woman put a consoling hand on his shoulder, and when he looked at her, brown eyes shone back encouragingly from behind her glasses. “You see, I have no reasons to complain. I have a job that I love and it pays well too, I have a home, good health, friends, and no one is dying. But… I’m alone” he confessed bitterly. “There’s not a single person who’s interested in me, and I won’t get younger and…” Erwin shook his head and laughed, but it was joyless. “As ridiculous as it sounds, even my cat has better sex-life than I do.”

“What?” suddenly Hange’s face was right in front of his, and the woman smiled rather creepily. “Are you talking about Levi? Are there kittens? Can they transform like he does? Oh my God, I need to see them! There are countless experiments I want to-”

“Shhh, Hange, calm down” Erwin pushed the brunette back on the barstool and looked around. A few customers gave them questioning glances, but no one paid too much attention, so he turned back to the fidgeting female. “There aren’t any kittens” he knew Hange wouldn’t leave the topic so easily, so he added “It turned out Levi is into humans.”

“Ooooooh~!” she cooed. “So our little boy has a girlfriend? Are they planning to have a child? Erwin, I need to know! What if his abilities are hereditary?”

“I’m afraid we’ll never know that” said the male. Hange gave him a confused look, so Erwin continued. “He has a boyfriend.”

As he said it the image of his neighbour popped into his mind. Erwin let out a tired sigh. Meanwhile Hange finally dropped the crazy scientist behaviour and adjusted her messy pony-tail. After a few seconds of thinking she spoke again.

“You don’t seem to be happy about this.”

“Oh, no, it’s not like I have a problem with his sexuality” Erwin rubbed his face. “And Eren is a nice guy, really. Just... Listening to my neighbour’s awfully loud moaning doesn’t help me feel better when I sit all alone in my apartment.”

Even the memory made him embarrassed, and he had to fight back a shudder. Thank God, Hange didn’t notice – she was too busy laughing loudly at him. It took her a couple of minutes to calm down, earning a few weird glances from other customers again.

“I’m sorry, sorry…” the brunette breathed, wiping away the wetness from her eyes. “I just can’t imagine Levi as a little Casanova. You poor thing…” she patted Erwin’s shoulder, but when she caught the other’s cold gaze, she quickly pulled away her hand. However, she was still fighting a grin. “Anyway, you obviously deserve something stronger than beer.”

So she waved to the bartender.

 * * *

It took at least 5 minutes until Erwin realised he was lying in his bed. However, how he’d got there remained a mystery. But honestly, he didn’t care or thought about it too much, he was too busy keeping his eyes open and just feeling the dull, throbbing pain in his head. Staying like this for the rest of his life seemed to be a nice idea, but slowly his senses began to wake, and he couldn’t ignore the world around him anymore.

God, it was terrible.

He felt warm, too warm, strangely warm. He couldn’t move, his whole body felt heavy, especially the left side. It was only 8 am, way too early in the morning after a night spent with drinking. Talking about time, that fucking clock was ticking too loud. He wished it would stop, then he could enjoy the utter silence of the apartment, listening only to his own breathing. But then he noticed something odd: it wasn’t only his breathing…

He carefully turned his head to the left to face a sleeping Hange. So she was this unfamiliar warmth and weight. It wasn’t a new sight, he woke up like this numerous times before, but it’s never been so shocking. What the bloody hell did the woman do in his bed? Why? What? How?

After realizing that both of them were completely naked, Erwin had no doubts what happened last night, even if he had no memories at all. He felt numb. He didn’t know what to do anymore. The only thing he knew was that sleeping with his ex-girlfriend wasn’t the best decision of his life. But hey, he reached the bottom, now it could be only better.

In a comfortable pace Erwin slipped out from under Hange and the blanket, grabbed his boxer from yesterday, and after putting it on he left his room on shaky legs. He headed straight towards the bathroom, where he could find the three things he needed the most: the toilet, cold water and painkillers. On the other hand there was a mirror on the wall so he couldn’t avoid seeing his own reflection which was the perfect definition of awful: hair sticking out in every possible direction, bloodshot eyes with dark circles  under them, pale skin and holy mother, is that a hickey?

Erwin considered taking some sleeping pills, just enough to pass out for a week or so.

Yet when he stepped out from the bathroom and felt an intense gaze burning his skin he knew that the real storm hasn’t even begun.

With a resigned sigh he walked over to the comfortable couch and sat down, letting his head fall back and eyes close. He waited but nothing came, so after a while he had to look over the other side of the furniture.

Levi still tried to murder him with only a stare. Thank Lord, he didn’t possess such powers, the sort man looked pretty intimidating without that too, huddled in a black plush blanket. Moments passed and he didn’t break the eye-contact, hell, he didn’t even blink, just radiated anger through those icy blueish-grey irises. Erwin found himself looking away, escaping from this unbearable weight, which Levi commented only with an annoyed huff. The blonde knew his precious cat wouldn’t begin to talk even though he wanted to share his piece of mind, so he had to find a way to bring up the topic. Don’t misunderstand, he didn’t wanted to talk about it, he didn’t felt like listening to Levi’s bitching, but sooner or later it was bound to happen, so he decided to get over it quickly. Preferably until Hange was still asleep, Erwin knew he couldn’t handle two people at once in his current state.

After thorough consideration he opted for a simple question.

“How do you know she’s here?” his voice was unusually hoarse and tired.

“How do I know?” Levi repeated whispering, barely contained anger dripping from the words. “Oh, there were some tiny little hints, you know.” Erwin would’ve been surprised if he hadn’t got a ton of sarcasm too. “Like when you two basically stumbled through the apartment, so busy swapping spit that you didn’t even noticed me. I somehow guessed you have company, and I might’ve seen that crazy nest of hair before, but who knows, really. But after hearing that awfully loud moaning all my worries of you spending the night alone flew away.”

“I don’t want to hear you complaining about…” Erwin stopped mid-sentence and drew his impressive eyebrows together. “Why were you here?”

“Tch. Because I fucking live here, maybe?”

“No, I mean, why weren’t you at Eren? Or why didn’t you go to him after… after we arrived?”

“It-it doesn’t matter!” the reply was uncharacteristically rushed and Erwin noticed Levi stealing a glance towards the coffee table. “It doesn’t matter at all, it doesn’t change the fact that you brought home someone you shouldn’t have!”

But Erwin didn’t listen to the upset man anymore, instead he reached out for the post-it lying on the small table. There was something written on it, and the little piece of paper was obviously crumpled and smoothed out a few times before.

 

_Levi,_

_I hate saying this but we can’t meet for a couple of days. I have exams which I must learn for, and you’re just so adorably distracting… I’m already missing you, but there’s no other way. The last exam is on the 25 th, after that I’m all yours again._

_Eren_

 

Erwin could barely finish reading before Levi snatched it from his hand and crumpled it again in his own fist.

“Where were we? Oh, right, I just said that you shouldn’t-”

“Wait, wait, wait” the taller interrupted. “I’m not going to be scolded because you’re mad at Eren. It’s not my fault that he has a life apart from you too.”

Levi’s jaw dropped and for seconds he was speechless. The blonde thought that maybe he was a bit too harsh, but he felt like shit, and the midget had a problem with someone else so why should he suffer more?

“I don’t give a single fuck about the brat at the moment. And now tell me, what the hell are you planning to do with Hange? Is she staying? Are you together again?”

Now it was Erwin’s turn to lose the ability to speak. Really, what was he planning? He had to admit, Hange was actually a good company, and on her better days one could say she looked pretty. When she remembered to comb her hair, for example. She was clever and funny in her own scary way. On the other hand her experiments always went wild, and she could be annoying and tiring sometimes. And Erwin didn’t have the luxury to forget about Levi too. The little man wasn’t too fond of the eccentric woman. Maybe he was also afraid of her, though there was no chance he would ever admit that.

It wasn’t a situation Erwin could properly face with a hangover.

“I don’t know” he shrugged.

“You don’t know” a frown appeared on Levi’s face.

“Yes. I may give this relationship another chance” the blond man nodded. “What’s the worst that can happen? And maybe she’s not even interested anyway.”

“You can’t do that. Erwin, she’s crazy! I bet she’s not even human!”

“Says the cat that can turn into a man.”

 “Thanks to that demon sleeping in your bed.”

It that exact moment the door of the bedroom flew open and the woman in question entered the living-room with an excited scream.

“Is it Levi I hear?”

Both men froze from the surprise and shock, then the smaller one turned into a black cat with a flash of light and escaped under the couch. Hange - who wore only one of Erwin’s shirts - was immediately in front of the piece of furniture, reaching out for the animal. She had to pull back her hand a second later, however, the slightly bleeding scratch didn’t lessen her enthusiasm. Erwin observed the scene for a while, then he let his head fall back again with an exhausted sigh. But as he listened to Hange’s cooing and Levi’s constant hissing and growling he couldn’t fight back a small smile for some reason.

* * *

On the 25th after his exam Eren went home and slept.

On the 26th he cleaned his apartment and waited for a certain someone to show up.

On the 27th he waited some more, a bit more anxious than the day before. He went to sleep disappointed.

On the 28th he just went and knocked on his neighbour’s door, but no one answered. He felt crestfallen. So when his friends called him to go out with them, he didn’t refuse.

He got back home on the 29th around 11 am, still in a bitter mood because alcohol didn’t solve his problem. As he fumbled with the keys to get into his home, Erwin Smith stepped out from the apartment next to his. The blonde man was dressed as elegant as always and had a suitcase at his hand.

“Good morning Eren” he greeted the brunet, voice pleasantly smooth and deep. For some reason he seemed to be happier, more content than earlier.

“Good morning” the other smiled at him. “Going on a business trip?”

“Yes. God, I don’t even remember when was the last time I travelled because of anything else but work” Erwin laughed and locked his door. “Well, see you later” with that he turned to walk to the elevator.

“Uh… Erwin…?” Eren’s uncertainty made him stop. The younger didn’t have to continue, Erwin already knew what the matter was.

“Ah, right” he nodded. “Levi’s still alive, he’s just pouting. But don’t worry” Eren received an encouraging pat on his shoulder, “in a couple of days he’ll get bored of being completely alone, and I’m sure you’ll be the first one he visits.”

Without any further ado he left the boy, who was a bit calmer and more hopeful now.

* * *

 

It took Levi 3 more days to swallow his pride and go back to Eren, but when he did he still felt a bit offended. He was also mad at Erwin, but the blonde wasn’t there, so he couldn’t be an ass with anyone else but their neighbour.

When the brunet opened his door with a 100-watt-smile and wanted to hug Levi, he simply stepped aside and walked past the boy. Eren understood though, and accepted the situation with a sigh. He tried to be nice, kept a comfortable distance between them, asked a few questions (and was grateful when Levi finally answered with a hum), and then silently watched as the black haired man ate some dry cat-food like it was a kind of snack. He was glad that they were together again, even if the other ignored him as much as possible.

When Levi climbed out from the armchair, went to the bedroom and shut the door behind him, Eren knew better than to follow him. Spending time with the raven taught him that it was the time for his afternoon nap. The man slept a lot, not as much as an actual cat, but more than an average human.

It was a little past five, Eren was neither sleepy nor hungry, so he decided to watch TV. Sometimes he checked his phone, texted Mikasa or Armin, or played during the commercials. Around seven he made dinner, considered waking Levi, but decided against it. So he ate alone, washed the dishes, and then he went for a walk. He spent the past days inside his apartment, waiting for the short man to show up, and he really missed fresh air and a little exercise. When he got back it was almost 9 pm. Levi was nowhere in sight, but Eren noticed that his small dining table was cleaner than he remembered, and the washing liquid wasn’t at the place he left it. The brunet felt bad because the other had to eat alone, but he promised himself to make up for it somehow. After a quick shower he stepped into his bedroom.

Levi was in his cat form and slept curled up in the middle of the bed. He didn’t stirred at the noise Eren made while he put on his boxers, only his sides kept rising and falling repeatedly in an even pace. Eren made his way to the bed, slowly lied down next to the feline and gently run his fingers through his silky black fur. After a few moments loud, pleased purring filled the air and Levi stretched. Eren continued caressing and rubbing his stomach, a small smile playing on his lips. They spent long minutes like this, enjoying the calm, lazy atmosphere. Then suddenly, without any warning Levi shifted, the soft fur disappeared under Eren’s palm, giving its place to warm, smooth skin. The purring also stopped, there was only the sound of breathing left.

Sea-green eyes looked into steel-grey ones before they began to wander over Levi's naked torso. If anyone had asked Eren, he would've said he was gorgeous without a second of hesitation: nice muscles hidden under ivory-coloured skin. And his whole body was just so adorably small. Well, the brunet thought as he drew some patterns over the chiselled chest with his fingers, not every part of his body is small...

"Enjoying the sight?" came the raven's question, sounding as uninterested as possible.

"What could I say?" Eren let out a light chuckle and looked back at his face. "I missed it."

Levi’s reply was only an annoyed “ _Tch_ ” before Eren leaned closer to capture his lips with his own. They shared the last kiss long days – weeks – ago, and now they were eager to rediscover the taste of each other. It was familiar but new, playful but passionate; it was everything and still left them wanting even more.

Not breaking the contact Levi flipped them over, so he was on top of Eren. The younger didn’t mind it, but couldn’t fight back a little, breathless comment.

“Enthusiastic, aren’t we?”

Instead of a proper response the raven just grunted and left kisses on Eren’s jaw. As he continued this treatment on his neck and chest, he dragged his nails up and down on the other’s sides, leaving red marks on the caramel coloured skin. The brunet welcomed the burning sensation, also enjoyed the feeling of Levi’s tongue against his hard nipples. He threaded his fingers through the silky, ebony locks, and let shivers of arousal shake his body. When Levi finally grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, setting his hard member free, a satisfied sigh escaped Eren’s lips.

The smaller admired the sight in front of him for a while, then put his hands on Eren’s perfectly tanned thighs, and pushed them further apart. As he slowly leaned closer again the brunet shut his eyes, anticipation rushing through his veins. He felt Levi’s hair tickling his skin, and he already imagined that beautiful heat around his dick – but Levi only licked his abs.

Eren let out a disappointed whine and stared at the other. However, it wasn’t too effective, if the mischievous smirk on Levis face was anything to go by.

“Please…” he managed to form this single word, but thank Lord, the raven seemed to be in a good mood, because after a little laugh he turned back to the southern regions of his partner. And Eren really couldn’t do anything but hum contently when Levi licked the underside of his cock along the vein and pressed his lips against the tip. Then he sucked it in his mouth, tasting pre-come, only to release it with a wet _pop!_ sound. Small kisses were left here and there, before he wrapped his lips around the leaking member again, taking it a little deeper this time, but after a few seconds he removed it from his mouth, just to begin the procedure all over again.

If Eren hadn’t been torn between pleasure and frustration, he would’ve realized that the raven probably did this on purpose. But his mind was clouded with lust, and the only thing he knew that one moment he wanted to tell Levi to give him a proper blowjob already, next he melted from the warmth enveloping him. It was a torture, but it was so good, the way those lips touched his sensitive skin, the way how Levi’s grip on his thighs tightened and loosened repeatedly (he was such a cat, really…).

However, when Eren felt something warm and wet sweeping over his hole, he sobered up a little. Was Levi _licking_ him _there_?

“Le-Levi…” he stuttered.

The sensation came again, and oh god, he totally was. The brunet couldn’t hide the surprised sound that escaped him. It felt so… weird?

“Levi... S-stop…”

The raven raised his head up to look into Eren’s eyes.

“Doesn’t it feel good?”

“It, well, it… it does. But it’s… you…. it’s…” embarrassment was written all over the younger’s face as he tried to put together a sentence. “You… I mean… Licking my… so…”

“I hope you realize” Levi said, “that there was a time in my life when licking my own asshole was part of my daily routine.”

“Oh. Right.”

Moments of awkward silence passed; Levi observed Eren with an unreadable expression while he looked at everything but at him. Eventually he climbed up to simply just lie down on top of Eren, and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Uh… What are you doing?” the brunet asked after a while.

“Trying to fall asleep” the answer was mumbled against his skin.

“Wait, you… What?”

Levi shrugged. “You pretty much ruined the mood. And I’m still mad at you for closing me out.”

Eren was honestly taken aback as he tried to do anything besides dumbly opening and closing his mouth without getting out a word. Okay, yeah, it was quite drastic not to let Levi in while he studied and informing him about it with a help of a sticky note, but it’s not like Eren didn’t suffered from it. He missed the raven so bad! And because of this damn cat’s pride he had to wait longer than he thought he would. It was more than enough punishment for him, thank you very much. But no, apparently Levi decided to push this even further, Eren knew it was intentional. Because ruining the mood or not, Eren obviously was still turned on and wanted more, and he could feel that the other was hard too. Levi just fucked with him – not literally, to the brunet’s great disappointment.

“Leviiiii” he whined. The named raised his head with a sigh to look into begging sea-green orbs with his cold grey ones.

“Brat.”

“Don’t be like this. Please. Do. Something!”

A perfect, black eyebrow was pulled up in an unamused way.

“And exactly why should I please you, huh?”

“Because” Eren delivered the answer after a long breath, “you want this too. And I promise to be really good to you.”

“Oho?” a cocky half-smile appeared on Levi’s face as he leaned to the brunet’s ear. “Do you think you can be good enough?” The smile turned into a smirk as he felt the effect of his low voice and hot breath: the tanned body under him shuddered. It took a couple of seconds to Eren to put himself together to reply.

“There’s only one way to find out.”

When he saw Levi searching in the nightstand for the lube and condoms, it seriously was a huge effort for him not to say “Fucking finally”. Now things seemed to progress and he was sure he couldn’t take one more stop. Just watching the other covering his fingers with the slippery substance made his cock twitch. The raven leaned over him again and kissed him messily while reaching between his legs. Eren’s heartbeat increased to the point where he thought he was getting a heart attack, but when a cold finger touched his entrance it seemed to stop for a second. Levi rubbed teasing circles around the hole for a while then slowly pushed the first finger inside. A soft moan escaped from Eren as he felt the digit moving in and out of him. It must’ve sounded encouraging, because soon the second finger was added; Levi curled and scissored them expertly, stretching his partner further. Eventually he found that certain spot which made Eren cry out and buck his hips up. He kept massaging it and gently bit the other’s red ear before purring into it.

“You’re doing well this far, Kitten.”

Yes, Levi was the one who could turn into a cat, but it never stopped him calling Eren “Kitten”, and the brunet never objected either; he was rather fond of it judging by the utterly erotic sounds he made. Then again, maybe it was only because of the third finger the raven pressed into him.

Eren felt himself in heaven, completely lost in Levi’s movements, scent and voice. His whole body was on fire at this point, and the lower part of his stomach clenched in a familiar way. He was on the edge, he needed only a little bit more, only a few more thrust…

Levi pulled out his fingers from Eren’s hole and a whine from his mouth.

“Leviiii…” somewhere deep inside he was surprised he was still able to speak.

“What?” the shorter male grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to clean his hand. “I thought you wanted my dick.”

Eren only grunted and watched as he wiped away the rest of the lube through half-lidden eyes. Why did Levi have to be so goddamn throughout when it came to cleanliness? The brunet had barely any patience left, and now if this damn clean-freak began to pick on his nails…

Fuck that.

Eren didn’t have any patience at all.

Somehow he struggled himself to a sitting position, grabbed a condom and opened it. Levi followed his movements with his eyes, and hissed when the younger rolled the condom down on his achingly hard member. He had to bit the inside of his cheek to fight back a moan when the brown haired male also smeared lube over his cock with a few strokes.

“Enthusiastic, aren’t we?” he said, mimicking Eren’s words from earlier.

“Well, somehow today you like taking your sweet time with everything” with that Eren fell back on the mattress and spread his legs wider. Levi took the invitation.

“Look at you, practically offering yourself up on a silver plate” he chuckled as he positioned himself. Eren wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, pulling the shorter man closer.

Levi pressed his mouth against Eren’s throat and slowly entered him. They both let out a sound of bliss at the feeling, pleasure washing over them. It was simply amazing being so close, being one again after a long time, getting lost in each other’s presence.

Levi set a slow pace, enjoying Eren’s tight heat enveloping him, the taste of his skin on his tongue, the little moans and whimpers he let out, every small movement. After he finished creating a hickey on his neck, he placed a kiss on the brunet’s soft, red cheek.

“Everything’s alright, Kitten?”

Eren nodded eagerly, and opened his eyes he had shut before. His pupils were blown, gaze unfocused, and fuck, Levi could swear he’d never seen anything more beautiful than his face right then.

“Please…” Eren’s voice was shaky. “Please, Levi… nnngh… fa-faster…”

“Nah” Levi noticed his own words also came out breathier than he wanted. “I prefer to… ahh… take my sweet time today, remember?”

The weak whine he got as a response was totally worth it. He kept the agonizing pace for a while, torturing both of them further, but then his thrusts turned faster unintentionally.

Eren was losing it. He wasn’t aware of the sighs and moans spilling from his mouth, he only felt the short hairs of Levi’s undercut under his fingers, the raven’s teeth sinking into his neck and shoulder, his nails digging into his hips. He was pounding into him faster, harder, deeper, and when he found that special spot, Eren made sure to let him know by screaming louder, gripping a fistful of his hair and arching his back. He was on the edge again, but this time Levi didn’t stop, and soon he felt himself falling into white hot release. He came chanting Levi’s name, and after a few more thrusts the raven followed him.

For long minutes they just lay there, minds blank, breathing uneven, hearts beating fast. After calming down Levi was the one who broke the spell by pushing himself up and carefully pulling out of Eren. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t stand the sensation of cooling sweat and cum on his skin any longer. He got rid of the used condom before grabbing a few tissues to clean the brunet and himself. He considered talking Eren into a shower, but a glance at his sleepy face convinced him not to, so eventually they slipped under the blanket as they were.

Eren immediately wrapped his arms around Levi and nuzzled his hair, while the other gently kissed and licked the bite-marks and hickeys around his neck and chest. Eren was used to this, it happened every time after they had sex, he guessed that was how Levi showed care.

“Are you still mad at me?” he asked out of the blue.

The shorter froze for a second then let out a sigh.

“No. And… My bad mood wasn’t entirely your fault” he admitted. “Of course you can be blamed too, but…”

Eren cupped his face with his hand and carefully tilted it upwards, so he could look into those stormy grey orbs. The lights were turned off, but a street lamp shone through the curtains, providing enough light to see.

“What happened?”

“It’s nothing serious” Levi shrugged, but he was obviously tense. “Just… Erwin… Erwin’s dating Hange again.”

Eren knitted his eyebrows. “The woman who made you able to shift?”

The answer was a nod. They were quiet for a few seconds, and then Eren spoke again.

“I don’t know her personally, and from what you said she seems to be bat shit crazy, but when the other day I met Erwin, he was, well… happier? So maybe she’s not so bad. I know you don’t like to share, even if it’s Erwin, but this could be the beginning of something good.”

“I know” Levi said. “I don’t want Erwin to be lonely, and I can see he feels better now that Hange is around. But Eren, every time I look at her I remember… she experimented on me… and sometimes it hurt… and I… and I’m… I’m…” he looked away, voice turning quiet.

It was practically impossible, but Eren pulled him even closer.

“I know you’re not afraid of her” he stated before the other could punch him, “but you don’t even have to be. I’m sure you could kick her ass now anytime. And if she puts her hands on you, then I will also have a few words with her. There will be no more experiment Levi, and she can’t hurt you anymore. I guess she didn’t mean to cause any harm back then either. You shouldn’t worry about this.”

No answer came, but Eren felt Levi getting more relaxed in his arms, so the other probably thought through his words. He felt sleepiness pulling his eyes closed, so he buried his face in Levi’s black and soft hair once again and murmured a “Good night”. The smaller also made himself comfortable, before speaking up once again.

“Oh, and Eren?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t dare to lock me out anymore.”

Eren smiled and whispered “Never again”, and then he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Enjoyed it? Please let me know, and write a comment! ;)


End file.
